You and I
by Emily92
Summary: Ten ficlets about Jim and Pam under different circumstances, with appearances by Alex, Roy, and Karen. Fifty per cent fluffy and fifty per cent dramatic. Written for the iTunes challenge.


**Author's Notes: **iTunes challenge. Directions: choose a character or pairing, put your iTunes/music player on shuffle, and write something inspired by each song. You only have the length of each song to write. Skipping is not allowed.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the characters nor the songs.

* * *

**You and I**

**The Way I Am – Ingrid Michaelson**

She was his best friend. He had fallen in love with her while eating jelly jeans at her desk. He loved her for who she was. He loved all of the little idiosyncrasies about her. When they were first dating, he loved that he had discovered a new one every day.

**Auf Achse – Franz Ferdinand**

Roy.

Roy, Roy, Roy.

Jim hated him. Jim had always considered hate a strong word, but it was fitting here. He hated Roy for the effect that he had on Pam. He'd slowly crushed her dreams; little by little, he had stolen all of the life out of her. How could he not hate Roy for hurting Pam like that?

But things were different now. Pam was getting stronger, slowly. The spark in her eyes was coming back bit by bit. Jim would stick by her side until she was herself again. He'd stay by her side forever if she wanted him to.

Roy is always in the back of Jim's mind though. Whenever he happens to see the two of them, Jim and Pam, together, everyone is reminded of things past.

**In God's Hands – Nelly Furtado**

New York had thus simultaneously amazing and frightening. She had so much in front of her. She was confronted with the Big Apple, her dreams, and Alex.

Alex. Her feelings for him were almost ironic. She liked him because he reminded her of Jim. Her heart was trading Jim in for this man whom she had initially been attracted to because of his Jim-like qualities.

Jim. She felt as if they had known one another forever, even though they hadn't. He was like a childhood best friend. Maybe her feelings for him were dwindling, but their relationship had been very special and significant. They had done so much for one another. Their relationship had been everything at one point. At one point in the past.

**Lady – Regina Spektor**

She had done this dance for so long. Her relationship with Roy was like a habit. At first they'd loved each other, but now that love had faded. It made Pam sad. But tears and all, she was used to it. She'd fallen into a routine with her fiancé; this had turned into normalcy.

But now something threatens to chance that normalcy and make it spin, make it go balance. Jim. He wanted her to have more, to smile. He loved her. And if she would take the stage with him, they would dance beautifully.

**Stuck to You – Hellogoodbye**

Stamford. At first it had seemed like a great idea, but now Jim wondered what the hell he had been thinking. He was miles away from her. That had been the point, to get away from her and her fiancé, to get away from his feelings for her, but it wasn't working. Being away from Pam all together was worse than feeling his heart break whenever Roy was around. What a situation he'd gotten himself into.

**Bad Romance – Lady GaGa**

This was very wrong. It was wrong and terrible, but she couldn't stop thinking about Alex.

He invaded her thoughts like god-knows-what. They had classes together. He took her out for coffee. He made her laugh. She was a small town girl suddenly thrown into a big city, and he made her feel less overwhelmed.

It was horrible. She hated herself for betraying her _Jim_, her _fiancé, _her rock who had supported her and encouraged her to go to New York in the first place (oh god, what was she doing? How could she do this to him?), but she was pretty sure she liked Alex as more than a friend.

He invaded her thoughts. He was like the plague.

**Such Great Heights – The Postal Service**

Hey Beesly,

Yes, I am writing you a letter snail mail style. Just call me an old fashioned romantic.

Tomorrow you will have been at Pratt for a week. A whole week away from me, Beesly! How do you even survive? In all seriousness, I'm so proud of you. I know you've been thinking about art for really long time, and I'm glad you're seriously pursuing your dreams. That's big. I love you the way you are so much, but I'm excited to see the person you'll become after this.

Hope you're having a great time. I know this goes without saying, but if you're ever having a bad day, call me. I want to be there for you.

Love,

Jim

**I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me – Fall Out Boy**

It had been going on for exactly a month. Pam knew the start date to a tee. It was at first a one time thing, a mistake (_god, Jim, we can never do this again_), but now it had turned into something so much bigger.

She had always fantasized about sleeping with Jim (having sex, making love, whatever; she's never been good with words), but she never imagined it would be like this. Secret, clandestine, while she was still engaged to Roy. No one could know, or everything would crash down

Someone was onto them.

**Take The Long Way Home – Supertramp**

Jim wonders when his life got like this. He used to be young and happy, not exactly ambitious but happily content with where he was. Now he is married. He and his wife are out of synch. He feels like a stranger in his own home, and all he's got to comfort him is an old photograph of Pam Beesly.

It's what gets him through the night, the mental image of her in his head. He imagines that smile that would always grace her lovely features whenever they were pulling a prank on Dwight. In the life he's living, she is his only comfort. Her constantly dreams of a girl whom he hasn't seen in ages. It's kind of pathetic, but it keeps him going.

**Big Machine – Goo Goo Dolls**

Karen Filippelli is angry. She was thrown headfirst into this situation without an understanding of that it really was. She thought she was dating a nice guy from the workplace; she didn't know that he had a whole history with a soft-spoken receptionist. Jim hadn't told her any of this. She hates him for it.

She's mainly angry at herself, though. Despite what Jim's put her though, she still loves him. She loves the funny guy who transferred to Stamford and captured her heart. She's still hopeless for him. And as she sits at his wedding, she wonders what on earth she is doing.


End file.
